


Missing You

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, Illusions, M/M, Pretending, Pretending Someone's There, SHEITH - Freeform, jerking off, keith misses shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Shiro had finally set off for college. After being together for the weeks leading up to it, Keith now had to deal with knowing that he wouldn't be around. With his high school varsity jacket, Keith felt like he had a small part of his boyfriend with him.It had to be enough for now, especially for the first night.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a gift fic for an author that's no longer on Ao3, sadly. She deleted her profile and left Twitter, but I miss her every day! I still wanted to finish this gift for her, especially as a little pick me up. I hope you all enjoy it. ♥

It was only two hours after Shiro left for school that Keith was hit was with separation anxiety. The feeling only grew worse as the day went on and there was only so much that Keith could do to distract himself from the gaping Shiro shaped hole inside him.

By nightfall, Keith wondered how he managed to survive the day. The hours had passed by in a blur and he couldn’t recall what he had done during it. Did it matter in the end? He managed to get through the day and hadn’t been distracted too much by the loss of warmth at his side.

However, pushing through the night would be another challenge entirely. The nights leading up to Shiro’s departure were spent with them sleeping side by side. Keith had never felt more complete than waking up in Shiro’s arms, feeling his breath against the back of his neck. A comforting squeeze would be delivered to his waist and Keith would reach back and run his fingers through his hair, a soft “good morning” falling from his lips.

It was a piece of bliss that Keith wouldn’t taste for a while. It was difficult not to yearn for it.

Keith felt foreign in his bedroom. He had enough clothes at Shiro’s home to keep him clothed for weeks. It was strange to put them back in his drawer. Even still, he felt strange within the room and he didn’t feel like he belonged there anymore.

Fresh from the shower, Keith looked around the room that he had to reclaim as his own again. It hadn’t been touched in weeks and there was the thinnest layer of dust on his dresser. He figured he still wouldn’t clean it for weeks and it would only get worse. How could he be expected to clean when he was missing Shiro?

His eyes wandered to Shiro’s letterman jacket placed carefully on the back of his computer chair. Peeling it off his shoulders to take a shower took longer than Keith cared to admit. It smelled like Shiro and he wanted nothing more than to inhale the scent every day until he came back home for a visit. Who knew when that would be.

It was a magnetic pull that had Keith walking to the jacket and picking it up. He brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. Even when they spent time together, Keith could never pinpoint what Shiro smelled like. It smelled spicy but there was something else to it, too. All that time and he still didn’t know what it was.

Regardless, Keith loved it.

He slipped it on and wrapped his arms around himself. It felt nothing like Shiro’s arms or how he would hold him, but it was better than nothing. Keith wondered if he settled in his dorm room yet. He humored the idea of calling him, but he pushed it away before the idea could take root and sprout. The last thing he wanted to come off as was clingy—although he was sure he failed in that regard the past few days.

Falling back on his bed, Keith tossed out the thought on how it didn’t feel like Shiro’s bed. It was too big and soft for his liking. Maybe this was his excuse to hate his room and his surroundings. Without Shiro next to him, sharing his warmth, it all felt empty and desolate. He could never tell him this. Keith wouldn’t want him to come hurtling back just to comfort him, not when he hadn’t started his classes yet. Out of all the stress that Shiro would face at college, he didn’t want to be one of them.

He took in another deep inhale of Shiro’s scent.

_I miss him._

Keith missed all the little things that made Shiro _Shiro_, everything about him that had Keith falling for him from the beginning. The way their lips fitted together, how he made him feel important, the way Shiro’s body slotted against his like two perfect puzzle pieces.

_Fuck._

He never realized he was so horny until now. In the shower, he thought of Shiro and how they would take showers together. It was always when they were sure no one was home. Neither of them wanted to explain why they were in there together to their family members. Of course, their relationship wasn’t a secret—but the fact that they were sexually active was. Shiro often told him that he didn’t want his parents knowing. Keith obliged, of course. It was the thrill of needing to be quiet in the shower when they thought they would be caught.

Keith groaned as he looked down at his crotch. His cock was hard, demanding his attention. He should have had one last fling with Shiro before he left. In the back of his car or even on his couch while his parents were gone. Anything would have been better than not having one last fling before he left. How was Keith going to survive with his big meaty boyfriend fucking him?

“Damn it, Shiro… Why couldn’t you have stayed longer?” Keith asked himself. His hand was pressed against his crotch, rubbing his dick in small circles.

With just one touch, his imagination was already taking off.

He imagined Shiro was the one touching him, running his hand over his cock. Keith moaned at the very image. Shiro was always so gentle with him. He imitated how his boyfriend would touch him, touching himself in the same way. Another moan left him as he thought of Shiro looking up at him. There were times where he would sit between Keith’s legs, pressing his chin against his thigh. Keith would need to suffer from the beautiful look of Shiro as his cock was stroked with gentle fingers.

“Ah… fuck, Shiro…” Keith moaned.

_“That feels good, doesn’t it, kitten?”_ Shiro would ask him.

“Fuck, yes.” Keith moved his hips, trying to feel more of Shiro’s hand around his dick. “Go a little faster, please.”

His hips were forced back down to the bed. _“Now, now, Keith. You need to be patient. I want to take my time.”_

Shiro was always like this. He always enjoyed pushing Keith to his limits and making him wait for sweet release. There were moments where it became intolerable, and other times where Keith couldn’t wait for Shiro to tease him. It was always an adventure when they decided to fool around. Keith needed to guess whether Shiro was going to take his time or give him exactly what he wanted.

“I… I can’t wait.” Keith licked his lips. “I miss you…”

Shiro cooed to him softly. _“I know. I miss you, too. But don’t worry. I’ll be back home sooner than you think.”_

Keith whined as he fucked up into Shiro’s hand. He forced himself to remain still when Shiro tutted him. Behaving when all he wanted was a good handjob was so hard.

_“I can see those gears turning in your head, baby. Just relax. Relax and just let me take care of you.”_ Shiro chuckled._ “Damn, you’re so beautiful… I can’t believe I decided to go to college far away from you.”_

“Neither can I.” Keith sighed as Shiro’s hand twisted around the head of his cock. “You should have taken me with you to break in your new sheets. I know how much you like to smell me when you’re sleeping.”

Shiro groaned._ “Yeah, I do. I like smelling you on my pillow and fucking my mattress, just thinking about how much I wish you were with me.”_

Keith closed his eyes even tighter as his cock was stroked more. He could envision it so well—Shiro pressing his face against the pillow Keith claimed as his own, fucking against his bundled-up sheets and comforter. Fuck, how many times did he came doing something like that? Keith wished he could have seen it. He would have loved to see a performance of Shiro loving himself.

_“You’re almost close, aren’t you, baby?”_

Bullseye. “I-I’m not,” Keith whined.

Shiro chuckled._ “Yes, you are. I can tell. Your nose always scrunches up when you’re about to cum. It’s like you’re trying to keep yourself from letting it end too quickly.”_

Fuck, Shiro knew Keith all too well. It was almost embarrassing. “Just please don’t stop talking to me, okay? Talk me right through this.”

_“You’re going to cum nice and good for me, aren’t you, baby?”_ Shiro groaned. _“You’re gonna make a mess out of my hand and yourself. You just showered and you’re being a filthy boy letting me do this to you. What else do you want, huh? You want me to fuck you, baby?”_

“Yes!” Keith whined. “I want you to fuck me raw and split me open…”

_“Then you need to cum for me so that I can do just that.”_

Keith was always good at cumming on command for Shiro. He had tried once to keep from cumming so easily. There was a reason he only tried once.

Keith’s hips lifted off the bed as he came, spraying over his hand and the edge of his sleep shirt. He fell back to the bed, blissed out and content with what had happened. It was the orgasm that he needed, one that was great enough that he could sleep through the night.

“Damn, Shiro… That was great,” Keith muttered.

There was no answer.

Keith could feel a lump lodging itself in his throat. He knew that if he opened his eyes, the illusion would break. Once that happened, Keith knew that there was no going back, and he could only expect to be met with misery.

Slowly, he did so.

Naturally, he was alone. Shiro was still gone and on his way to college.

Closing his eyes, Keith took a deep breath of Shiro’s smell. He declared right there that it was going to be a long and terrible wait for Shiro to return.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad it worked out well on my end. I thought I would never finish it but I wish I finished it sooner.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
